


The Taming of the Brat

by nyankat



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Choking, F/F, Hair-pulling, Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pubic Hair, Rope Bondage, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyankat/pseuds/nyankat
Summary: They just finished having their fun, until Byleth decides to act like a brat, and Edelgard puts her in her fucking place.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	The Taming of the Brat

“Please, El. You couldn’t take me if you tried,” Byleth smirked, turning around to pick her pants up off the floor. The next thing she knew, her cheek was flattened against the wall, the feeling of pressure against her upper back.

“I don’t need to _try_ , my love.” hissed Edelgard up at Byleth’s ear as she tightened her grip on her wrist, twisting her arm up into a lock behind the taller woman, “I am the Emperor of Fódlan, and tonight, you will do as I say.”

Byleth almost whimpered—almost—as Edelgard’s knee slid between her legs. She kept it together well enough, though, “Oh? Make me.” Her smushed face just barely managed her best impression of a shit-eating grin before she felt finger slide up her neck and against her scalp. Her head suddenly jerked back, her body following suit. Suddenly, she was on her stomach, back on the bed, with a knee pressed firmly on her back and her hair a tangled bunch in Edelgard’s fist. _Nngh!_ , she grunted, as her free hand desperately reached around for any kind of leverage to push against the weight on her back. Yet, nothing seemed to work.

“I’ve gotten out of worse, _my emperor,”_ the last words dragged out, mocking, “you’ll have to do better than that.” Words she would soon come to regret, as her other wrist was pulled to her back, and she felt the coarse friction of… rope?

“El? What are you— _mmph!”_

 _“Shut up.”_ , Edelgard intoned firmly, pushing Byleth’s face down into the tangled mess of sheets from their earlier tryst. The knee pressed harder and Edelgard withdrew her hand, getting to work instead on a double column tie around her consort’s wrists.

Byleth came up for air and struggled—inasmuch as she could, but before she could say anything, she’d been flipped on her back, Edelgard straddling her stomach. Her wife smiled sweetly, leaning forward and gently wrapping her fingers around Byleth’s neck, pressing up against her jaw, “Now, if you’re a good girl, you’ll get what you want, but you have to behave, hm?” Byleth could feel soft, delicate fingers tracing around her mound, between her thighs.

“Yeah, like hell I wi— _ow_!” Edelgard’s death grip around the tuft of hair covering her crotch stopped her mid-sentence. It stung like a—“mother _fucker_!” Her toes and legs curled up as she groaned out loud.

“I know, baby. That’s why I did it,” her wife winked, smoothing down her wiry, moist hair, soothing the pain. Edelgard settled more comfortably onto her stomach . Byleth could feel her, still wet, ever-so-slightly rocking back and forth against her scarred, defined stomach. “And if you keep talking like that, I’m going to have to do something about that mouth of yours.” Edelgard’s voice was low, husky, _threatening_. They hadn’t played quite like this before. They’d set down rules, of course, in the times when it might have been Byleth doing the rough handling, but she hadn’t expected the tables to turn like this.

Byleth couldn’t help but give away just how fucking hot it was for her wife to be taking _possession_ of her like this. Byleth Eisner was not one to give up so easily, though. She struggled against the rope as Edelgard affixed it to one of the bed posts, pulling her like she’d been strapped to a rack. Whatever one could say about Edelgard’s size, she was still the stronger of the two. Hauling around a giant shield in one hand, a giant axe in another, and a full set of plate armor to battle and still moving comfortably was a feat Byleth herself would need a lot more conditioning to achieve. Her wife was tiny but built like a brick.

“Good girl.” Edelgard whispered in her ear in that creaky, playful voice, “Good girls get rewards, you know.”

Byleth wriggled underneath. Her nipples warmed and stiffened against gentle, cool fingers. “Fuck. El,” she whimpered, eyelids heavy, breath quickening. Then, the twist. The pull. She yelled out again, feeling the throbbing on the tips of her breasts. Feeling the scratching on them that followed, leaving thin red lines in its path. Marking her as Edelgard’s.

“I told you to stop talking,” she said with a saccharine voice and impish grin. Byleth responded with a whimper. Goddess, what she’d been reduced to.

Edelgard slipped off her strapped-down brat of a wife and reached into a drawer, pulling out a few things—some more length of rope, a bottle of clear liquid, and her and Byleth’s favorite toy, still in its straps. “Your knee,” Edelgard reached out, expectant, after crawling back to Byleth. For once, Byleth acquiesced, bending her knee toward Edelgard, who immediately got to work on another double-column tie strapping thigh to calf, admiring the way rope digs deep into the generous flesh of bare thighs in a way it can’t when slipped around wrists. She repeated the process on the other leg before turning away from Byleth, who watched, expectantly, as leather ties slipped around Edelgard’s hips and tightened, accentuating that glorious ass.

When she turned back, Edelgard was brandishing a large, imperial-red dick, and made her way back between Byleth’s legs. She slowly dripped clear liquid from her bottle onto its length, using her other hand to smooth and stroke it over the entire length. Not that Byleth wasn’t already soaking the sheets.

“Promise you’ll be good?” Edelgard tossed the bottle aside and place her hands on her pet’s knees, caressing.

“Y-yes. I promise.” Goddess, she was being so _easy_ now. But she wanted it so bad, “Please fuck me. With that.”

“With what?” Edelgard smirked, leaning her hips forward, closer.

“With your… _dick_. Please give it to me.” Byleth whimpered.

Suddenly, Edelgard pushed Byleth’s legs forward, and out, fully revealing her sex. Byleth wondered where she could hide her face right around now, being splayed out like this, feeling so _open_. So _vulnerable_.

But those thoughts were washed away by the feeling of entry, of gentle stretching, of tension, of smooth sliding. A moan, a gasp, escaped her lips as Edelgard took full possession of her. Her eyes closed as she surrendered to the thrusting of her lover, pounding against her, making her own noises. Edelgard’s hand made its way down, and a carefully placed thumb pushed Byleth over the edge, a shaking, sweating, moaning mess, her wrists struggling against her ties, her legs unable to extend and unable to close. The warmth washed over her and she wondered for a moment whether she would ever breathe again.

Lips against hers brought her back to reality, tongues sliding against each other. Smiling kisses always felt so nice. Byleth’s breathing calmed as Edelgard rested her head on her shoulder and cuddled her, one leg over hers. Delicate fingers traced patterns over her abs. “Such a good girl,” murmured Edelgard as she snuggled up. “We should do this again.”

 _Yes. Yes, they should,_ Byleth thought, closing her eyes as she kissed her love’s forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this little doodle of a pwp! It's my first time writing smut, and I figured I'd have a bit of fun with it. Hope you enjoyed it ;)
> 
> Many many thanks to the folks over on Discord who gave awesome feedback and words of encouragement!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] The Taming of the Brat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584741) by [fu5ha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fu5ha/pseuds/fu5ha)




End file.
